


Not My Proudest Moment

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон изо всех сил старается не стоять на пути Шерлока во время расследований, но шум фейерверков выводит из себя и возвращает воспоминания об Афганистане. Он не может не надеяться на помощь Шерлока, пока всё не зайдёт слишком далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Proudest Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not My Proudest Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918608) by [charlock221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlock221/pseuds/charlock221). 



> Перевод также можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1138746

\- Какие у тебя планы на девятое февраля?   
  
Джон нахмурился, взглянув из-за газеты на своего соседа, который растянулся на диване.  
  
\- Это же сегодня, не так ли? – спросил он.   
  
Шерлок досадно вздохнул.  
  
\- Да, сегодня. Суббота. Китайский Новый год.  
  
Джон поджал губы, снова сосредоточился на газете и сказал:  
  
\- Сейчас я ничего особенного не делаю, на вечер тоже ничего не планировал.  
\- Хорошо, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь в деле.   
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
\- Какого рода дело?  
\- Убийство. И я знаю, кто его совершил, – ответил Шерлок, закрыл глаза и сложил ладони под подбородком.   
  
Джон удивленно поднял брови в ожидании, пока детектив продолжит. Когда же он не стал этого делать, доктор вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, и кто же его совершил? – спросил он.  
\- М? Ах, да, – глаза Шерлока распахнулись. – Шайка китайцев, называющая себя «Серебряная цапля».  
\- Название нельзя назвать пугающим, правда?  
\- Нам стоит беспокоиться не о названии, Джон, – вздохнул Шерлок. – Я отслеживал их несколько недель, и у меня есть информация, что сегодня у них встреча. Я не совсем уверен, по поводу чего. Сегодня всё должно пройти спокойно, но шум фейерверков, которые именно там будут устраиваться в честь Нового года, в случае чего заглушат любые выстрелы и крики. Мы будем там только для наблюдения, если не потребуется задержание.  
\- Фейерверки… - пробормотал Джон, нахмурившись. – Я правда тебе там буду нужен? – неохотно спросил он.  
\- Что? Да, конечно, ты будешь нужен, – отрезал Шерлок. – Кто же еще сможет мне помочь? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что боишься фейерверков?  
\- Нет, конечно я их не боюсь, – ответил Джон. Он бы скорее сказал, что остерегается. Громкие звуки и взрывы вызывали нежелательные воспоминания, и в прошлом он был склонен к приступам на этой почве. Это было давно, но всякий раз во время празднования Нового года или Ночи костров* ему приходилось оставаться в квартире и пытаться чем-то себя отвлечь. И теперь Шерлок просил сделать его это. Бегать по городу ночью, когда вокруг сверкают огни, и всё гремит… Джон не мог отвечать за то, что может произойти. Но он же не станет отнекиваться и отказывать в помощи другу. – Когда нужно идти? – спросил он.  
\- Через два часа, – ответил Шерлок, а потом встал и ушел в свою комнату, не сказав больше ни слова.   
  
Джон удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, а потом снова попытался сконцентрироваться на газете, хотя его мысли были где-то далеко.  
  
Джон просто пытался настроить себя на лучшее.  
  
 _Всё будет в порядке. С тех пор ты сталкивался с вещами и хуже._  
 _Но всё-таки предпочел бы избегать фейерверков._  
 _Всё равно уже поздно отступать. Нам просто необходимо быть там этой ночью._  
  
Осознав, что говорит сам с собой, Джон встал с кресла и пошел в кухню с целью заварить себе чай и подумать, как сделать эту ночь приятнее, чем она обещала быть.

 

* * *

  
Шерлок открыл дверь пожарной лестницы и быстро пересёк крышу, потом опустился на самом её краю на колени и осмотрел улицу внизу. Джон присел возле него, и никто из них какое-то время ничего не говорил. До полуночи было десять минут, чайна-таун был заполнен людьми, готовыми встречать Новый год. Квартал был полон самодельных китайских драконов, а дети прикрепляли к ним небесные фонарики и были готовы отпустить их в воздух, когда Биг-Бен пробьет полночь.   
  
Шерлок наблюдал за ними без интереса, но ему казалось, что Джону нравилось смотреть на людей, которые танцевали под отовсюду звучащую музыку. Наблюдать за всем сверху было определенно лучше, чем быть внизу, где легко можно было заблудиться в толпе. К тому же здесь было относительно тихо, до них доносились лишь отголоски музыки. Все смеялись, общались и хорошо проводили время, но Шерлок не обращал на это внимания.  
  
Вместо этого он буквально сканировал улицу на присутствие кого-то из «Серебряной цапли». Лестрейд дал ему несколько фотографий разыскиваемых, так что детектив не сводил глаз с толпы, всматривался в каждое лицо и искал признаки тех, кого нужно найти.  
  
Однако он на мгновение отвлекся, когда заметил, что Джон достает из кармана iPod. Шерлок удивленно наблюдал, как друг распутывает наушники и вставляет их в уши, а потом нажимает на  _«play»_ , какой бы трек он ни слушал. Джон продолжал смотреть на улицу и, кажется, не заметил, как скептично смотрит на него Шерлок.  
  
\- Что это ты делаешь?   
  
Джон посмотрел на него и вопросительно поднял брови. Осознав, что Шерлок обращался к нему, он поспешно вытащил наушники.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Я спросил, что ты делаешь?  
  
Джон посмотрел на свой iPod, а потом снова на Шерлока.  
  
\- Слушаю музыку, – сказал он нахмурившись, как будто сам не был уверен в том, что делает. Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Да, я это понял. Почему ты слушаешь музыку?  
  
Джон пожал плечами и повертел в руках наушники.  
  
\- Это помогает мне думать, – ответил он.  
\- Тебе не нужно думать. Этим занимаюсь я. Убери их.   
  
Джон уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Шерлок одарил его взглядом «не спорь со мной». Джон неохотно убрал iPod в карман.  
  
\- Спасибо, – саркастично сказал Шерлок.   
  
Джон раздраженно вздохнул и опёрся подбородком на локоть, поставив его на выступ перед собой.  
  
\- Тебе что, скучно? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Я в порядке, – коротко ответил Джон. Шерлок закатил глаза, но решил не отвечать, поэтому следующие минут десять они сидели в тишине. Когда люди на улице начали вести обратный отсчет, Шерлок с Джоном немного переместились. Детектив подступил ближе к краю, чтобы иметь больше обзора, а Джон выпрямился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
«ТРИ… ДВА… ОДИН!»  
  
Когда Биг-Бен пробил полночь, темное небо вспыхнуло фейерверками прямо вокруг Шерлока и Джона, освещая их лица разными цветами. Но детектив не обращал на это никакого внимания, а тревожно искал преступников семью футами ниже.  
  
Джон тоже старался не зацикливаться на фейерверках, но ему это удавалось не так просто, как другу. Оглушительный шум звучал так устрашающе, словно вокруг него взрывались бомбы, а кричащие и вопящие внизу люди только накаляли нервы, и он в отчаянии зажмурился. Джон еще не чувствовал необходимости закрывать уши руками, но если они останутся тут еще какое-то время, то это будет неизбежно.   
  
Его руки сжались в кулаки, он наклонил голову и попытался вспомнить те техники, которым его научил психотерапевт, когда первые приступы дали о себе знать. Джон посчитал в уме до десяти, потом перечислил все различия между Лондоном и Афганистаном, но эти методы быстро пришли в бездействие, мгновенно исчезая в его рассудке подобно молниям, пока вокруг него разносились треск, взрывы и хлопки. Хотя его глаза были закрыты, сквозь веки все равно пробивался яркий свет пылающего неба, и он всеми силами пытался себя убедить, что это не палящее солнце Афганистана надвигается прямо на него.  
  
Джон чувствовал, как отчаянно его сердце колотится в грудной клетке, и он понимал, что долго так не выдержит. Он едва ли заметил, как его руки закрыли уши, но этого барьера было недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить звуконепроницаемость, на которую он так надеялся. Он как будто быстро и бесповоротно сходил с ума.   
  
Джон вздрогнул, когда чужая рука залезла в его карман и достала iPod. Мгновение спустя он почувствовал, как длинные пальцы накрыли его руки и осторожно убрали их от ушей. Холодные наушники заменили его руки, и прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, в его ушах заиграла спокойная музыка.   
  
\- Расслабь кулаки, Джон, уже кровь проступает.   
  
Сквозь музыку Джон мог слышать глубокий баритон Шерлока, и он без раздумий делал то, что ему говорилось. Шерлок взял руки Джона в свои и помог ему встать.   
  
\- Мы пойдем вниз по лестнице, но глаза не открывай, – Джон кивнул, Шерлок отпустил одну его руку, а за другую повел к двери пожарной лестницы. Они медленно спускались вниз, шаг за шагом. Шерлок, со своей стороны, не поторапливал Джона, не задавал никаких вопросов, но крепко держал его рядом с собой, а Джон сконцентрировался и напоминал себе, что он здесь, в Лондоне, со своим сожителем, а не с армейскими товарищами в Афганистане.   
  
Вскоре они уже были на дороге, и Джон инстинктивно сильнее зажмурился от звуков фейерверков, прорывающихся через его музыку, и из-за глухой вибрации, которая пронизывала насквозь во время очередного взрыва. Джон пытался это игнорировать, и они шли, казалось, дольше десяти минут, когда Шерлок ободряюще сжал его руку.   
  
\- Почти на месте, – пробормотал он. Джон не был уверен, что это за  _место_ , но он не задавал вопросов, доверяя Шерлоку. Они медленно шли по тротуару, и им на пути, к счастью, почти никто не встретился, несмотря на количество людей, встречающих год Змеи.  
  
Наконец Шерлок остановился, и Джон почувствовал, что его подталкивают немного в сторону.  
  
\- Мы снова спустимся вниз по лестнице, хорошо?  
  
Джон кивнул и позволил Шерлоку себя вести, а его любопытство по поводу их местонахождения нарастало с каждым   
шагом.   
  
Рука Шерлока вдруг исчезла, и сердцебиение Джона начало панически учащаться, но спустя пару мгновений он снова ощутил прикосновение, а другой рукой Шерлок подталкивал его в спину. Джон понял, что Шерлок, должно быть, теперь шел плотнее к нему. Вокруг, видимо, было много людей, потому что левое плечо Джона то и дело задевали. Где же они?  
  
Странность ситуации от незнания того, где они находились, отлично отвлекала от мыслей об Афганистане. Джон понял, что его руки больше не дрожат так сильно, как это было на крыше. Слабая дрожь всё еще нарушала покой его тела, но это можно было списать на зимний холод. Он понял, что едва ли может слышать взрывы фейерверков, и они больше не отдавались вибрацией в его теле.   
  
\- Где мы? – спросил Джон, понимая, что больше не может выносить эту темноту.  
\- Подожди еще немного. Держи глаза закрытыми.  
  
Джон вздохнул и услышал, что детектив рядом с ним посмеивается. Нахмурившись, Джон вытащил наушники и спросил, когда Шерлок забрал их:  
  
\- Что смешного?  
\- Ты, – ответил Шерлок. – Ты под угрозой панической атаки, но я всё еще могу вывести тебя из себя. Хорошо, можешь открыть глаза.  
  
Джону не нужны были дополнительные инструкции, и он быстро открыл глаза. Он с большим удивлением отметил, что они стоят посреди станции метро. Люди носились вокруг к своим поездам, ничего вокруг не замечая. Хотя уже было заполночь, здесь всё еще было довольно шумно, но из своего опыта Джон знал, что в метро вообще редко бывает тихо.   
  
\- Лестер сквер? – спросил он, как только они двинулись к одному из тоннелей.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
\- Пикадилли.  
\- Почему?  
  
Детектив посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Тебе нужно было что-то мощнее пары слов, чтобы убедить тебя, что ты всё еще в Лондоне, и метро было лучшим вариантом. Не остается сомнений, что ты в Англии, когда люди вокруг бесцеремонно толкаются и полностью игнорируют, – сказав это, Шерлок бросил свирепый взгляд на молодого парня, который только что в спешке задел его правое плечо.   
  
Они зашли в поезд и пришлось стать очень близко друг к другу, пропуская других пассажиров.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Намного лучше, спасибо, – искренне ответил Джон. Да, его руки все еще немного дрожали, но так как он больше не слышал эти проклятые фейерверки, все навязчивые мысли о войне вскоре должны были исчезнуть.  
  
Десять минут спустя они уже были на Бейкер-стрит, подходя к 221б. Джон оглянулся и всё еще мог видеть фейерверки вдалеке. Он улыбнулся, глядя на них. Теперь, когда он был так далеко от них, можно было оценить, какие они на самом деле потрясающие.   
  
\- Идешь? – донёсся из коридора голос Шерлока, в котором уже слышалось раздражение. Джон снисходительно ухмыльнулся и пошел за Шерлоком наверх, войдя в дом и закрыв дверь.  
\- Чай? – спросил он, когда детектив буквально упал на диван.  
\- Не помешает, – последовал короткий ответ.   
  
Джон пошел на кухню и достал две чашки. Он еще не успел залить чай кипятком, как почувствовал, что за ним кто-то стоит. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Шерлок пристально за ним наблюдает.  
  
\- Проблемы? – спросил Джон, отставив чайник на плиту.  
\- Я должен извиниться, – сказал Шерлок, немного нахмурившись.  
  
Джон удивленно поднял брови, уголки его рта дернулись.   
  
\- И ты собираешься это сделать? – спросил он.  
\- Да, – ответил Шерлок и выглядел так, будто хотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. – Прости.  
\- За что? – Джон скрестил руки на груди, явно наслаждаясь моментом.  
\- За то, что не принял во внимание твоё ПТСР** и вовлёк тебя в дело.  
  
Джон был удивлен, но старался этого не показывать.   
  
\- Всё в порядке, – сказал он вместо этого. – Ты всё равно восполнил это тем, что сделал. И я должен поблагодарить тебя за это.   
\- И ты сделаешь это? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон взял свою чашку и пошел в гостиную, чтобы удобно устроиться в кресле.  
  
\- Нет, – ответил он.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Шерлок, прибежал из кухни и встал перед другом. – Ты не скажешь этого, хотя сам заставил меня извиниться? – он раздраженно забрал у Джона чай и сел в кресло напротив него.  
  
Джон засмеялся и потянулся за своей чашкой.  
  
\- Я пошутил, болван. Отдай мой чай!  
  
Шерлок еле заметно покраснел, отдавая Джону чай, а потом встал и взял свою чашку, прежде чем сесть обратно в кресло.  
  
\- Прости, – пробормотал он.  
  
Джон в отчаянии покачал головой, хотя на губах всё еще играла улыбка. Он наблюдал за Шерлоком и прокашлялся в ожидании, когда серые глаза детектива встретятся с его синими.***   
  
\- Спасибо, – искренне сказал Джон. – Ты всё сделал как надо, и ты отлично справился.   
  
Шерлок кивнул и снова сосредоточился на своей чашке.  
  
\- Это хорошо. А наш преступник всё равно не появился, – равнодушно ответил он. – Есть что-то интересное в программе ТВ?  
  
Немного позже Джон уже лежал в постели и только тогда понял, что Шерлок не отпускал его руку, пока они не добрались до 221б. 

* * *

  
 **От переводчика:**  
*Ночь костров (также известная как Ночь Гая Фокса) - ежегодное празднование (но не государственный праздник) в Великобритании.   
 _http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ночь_Гая_Фокса_  
  
**ПТСР - Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство («вьетнамский синдром», «афганский синдром»).  
 _http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Посттравматическое_стрессовое_расстройство_

***в оригинале глаза карие, решила перевести более канонично.


End file.
